


Buzzed Fun

by Wildone297



Category: Cockyboys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildone297/pseuds/Wildone297





	Buzzed Fun

Levi and Ricky pulled into the hotel parking lot, both in fits of giggles as the weed they smoked earlier still buzzed in their systems. Levi looked over at Ricky, smirking smirked and leaned over to him, placing his lips on his. Ricky kissed back, not shocked at all by the kiss, his hand cupping Levi's cheek.

"Let's go up to our room, shall we?" Ricky said suggestively and Levi smiled at him. The two got out of the car and Ricky grabbed Levi by the hand, both boys racing into the hotel and into the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Ricky didn't hesitate as he began attacking Levi's neck, licking and biting at the skin. The doors slid open and they continued their way to their room, their hands grabbing at each other as they stumbled down the hall noisily to their room. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Ricky pressed Levi up against the wall, smashing his lips against his and wrapped his arms around him. "I've been waiting for this all day..." Ricky whispered, licking Levi's neck and Levi shivered, running his hands up his back, tangling his fingers in Ricky's hair. "You were such a tease with that pole, Levi." Levi tugged on Ricky's hair as he smirked.

"Was I? I didn't realize." He said with a shaky breath as Ricky’s tongue skimmed over his skin and Ricky bit his lip, pulling Levi's his shirt over his head. Ricky didn't say a word as he kissed down Levi's chest, kissing down his stomach and sank to his knees. He looked up at Levi as he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down with his teeth and Levi moaned softly, running his fingers through Ricky's hair.

"You looked so good today baby..." Ricky whispered as he kissed Levi's hips, his hand softly stroking him through his boxers, making him moan quietly. Levi let out a shaky breath and Ricky slowly pulled his boxers off, smiling at what he was greeted with in front of his face. "Who made you this hard?" He asked and ran his hands over Levi's hips and thighs, avoiding the spot Levi desperately wanted him to touch.

"You did." A type of growl came from Ricky's lips and he nipped Levi's hip. "You're a little over dressed don't you think?" Levi said his eyes on Ricky. Ricky laughed quietly, flicking his tongue out and licked him lightly. "Shit..." Levi breathed and Ricky licked him once more before getting to his feet and kissing him hard.

 "Go lay on the bed baby."  Levi smiled, his dimples popping to the surface, and nodded, heading over to the freshly-made bed. He instantly laid on his back with his legs spread, putting everything on display. As Ricky made his way to the bed, he stripped his clothes off and crawled on top of Levi, grinding his hips down on his. Levi whimpered and gripped the sheets, biting his lip. Ricky kissed back down his stomach, this time taking his cock in his mouth. Levi's body jerked forward and Ricky couldn’t help but smile.

"Ricky..." He breathed out and thrusted his hips forward. Ricky smirked around his mouthful, pinning Levi's hips down. He whined and Ricky continued sucking him nice and slow, taking him deep in his throat. His eyes scanned Levi's face, seeing his eyes squinted shut and his lip between his teeth, his hands clutching the sheets. Ricky could feel himself hard and heavy between his legs, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. He threw Levi's legs over his shoulders, diving in, right for his hole.

"OH fuck.." Levi gasped, his hand pulling on Ricky's hair. He licked lightly at Levi's hole, enjoying the sounds that escaped his swollen lips, and slowly picked up speed, shoving his tongue through the ring of muscle. Sweat started coating Levi's forehead as the intense pleasure he was feeling took over his body. "Fuck Ricky...feels so good." Levi moaned loudly and Ricky pushed a finger into him, taking his cock back into his mouth. Levi’s body shook in pleasure as he moaned and he couldn’t wait. "Get in me already." Levi demanded, pulling Ricky's face back up to his.

 "If you wish baby." He said and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom.

"It’s cold." Levi laughed as Ricky spread some of the liquid on his hole and Ricky smiled, kissing him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." He whispered in his ear as he rolled the condom on and Levi rested his head again the pillow, spreading his legs wider. Ricky gripped Levi's hips and bit his lip as he slowly pushed into him, earning a loud moan from his lips. He placed his hands on the sheets beside Levi's head and started to roll his hips forward.

"Ricky! Fuck you feel so good." Levi moaned out and Ricky grabbed his hips harder, starting to pound into him.

"I love your hole, boo." Ricky moaned and Levi wrapped his legs around Ricky's waist, throwing his head back against the blankets.

"I love your cock Ricky..." Ricky pulled out and pushed all the way back in with deep, long and hard thrusts... He buried his face in Levi's neck, biting and sucking on his skin, leaving dark marks behind. Levi dug his nails into Ricky's skin, scratching them down his back.

 "Oh, fuck." Ricky growled, sitting back on his heels. "Hold on tight, babe." He smirked and pushed Levi's legs up, starting to thrust even faster and harder. Levi fisted the sheets, moans and gasps leaving his mouth.

"Fuck that feels so good, Ricky. Keep going." He yelled and Ricky dug his nails into his calves, his jaw clenched and his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" He screamed and Levi held his head up, meeting Ricky's eyes. Ricky pulled out, ripping the condom off and stroked himself a few times, Levi doing the same, and they both came on Levi's stomach with strangled moans and gasps. "Ohmygod.." Ricky panted, hovering over Levi and pushed his sweaty hair back, kissing him softly.

 "That was so good." Levi sighed and Ricky smiled, kissing his cheek.

 "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He reached forward and grabbed Levi's hands, pulling him to his feet. "Let’s take a shower, yeah?" Ricky wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders and walked with him back to the bathroom for a possible round two.


End file.
